


Hazel-Eyed Kitten

by sweetNsimple



Series: Getting Kinky on Wheels - Alexander Kozachenko and Leon Kennedy [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Physical Disability, Slice of Life, Wheelchair Sex, blowjob, physical exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: The thing was, Alexander preferred to work out shirtless. That would be a distraction for anyone, much less Leon – but Leon most of all....“Mew for me, kitten,” Alexander purred. “Do you want cream?”
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Alexander "Sasha" Kozachenko
Series: Getting Kinky on Wheels - Alexander Kozachenko and Leon Kennedy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084574
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Hazel-Eyed Kitten

The thing was, Alexander preferred to work out shirtless. That would be a distraction for anyone, much less Leon – but Leon most of all.

Leon had been braced in the same position for so long that he felt the blood rushing to his head, watching upside down between his spread legs as Alexander’s abdominal muscles, chest, and upper arms flexed with each pull-up. The man was still strapped into his wheelchair, bringing it up with him every rep, and the belt _had_ to be uncomfortably against his sweat-slick, smooth-looking, _fuck_ , skin… Yeah, it had to be.

But Alexander kept going hard, at ten reps now, and Leon thought that had to be a record for him. Alexander’s average was seven reps at pull-ups and then he would take a two-minute break, repeat, break, and then one last set. Another break and then he would go onto his adjusted lower back exercises.

Leon belatedly realized that he had been bent over in the downward dog position for minutes, hamstrings and tendons straining, and he bent his legs in to drop to his knees as his head swirled dizzily.

“Ah!” Alexander grunted behind him, carefully lowering himself back to the ground. His wheels were locked, so his chair didn’t roll away as it made contact. The pull-up bar set in the doorway was at the perfect height where he could grab it from his sitting position. “Why did you stop?” Leon looked over his shoulder. He could see how Alexander’s chest heaved, the muscles of his forearms and shoulders jumping with exertion. “I was enjoying the view,” Alexander continued to tell him. “It was very motivating.”

Leon, oxygen-deprived – and, admittedly, blood-deprived – took a moment to realize what had just happened. “Were you staring at my ass the entire time?” he asked.

Alexander grinned, teeth very white in his flushed face. “Of course.”

Leon dropped his head between his shoulders. “Huh,” he said intelligently. And then he rolled onto his back. He planted his hands just above his shoulders, dug the heels of his feet into the carpet, and then arched his back off the ground into the bridge position. He made certain that his crotch was facing Alexander, legs spread wide. As an unexpected bonus, Leon’s thin muscle shirt rode up his torso, baring his own abdomen, and his sweatpants were tugged low on his hips. The tent of his erection was obvious.

He made sure to let loose a highly unnecessary _groan_ as he bent upward into the bridge as much as he could, and he heard Alexander echo him with a great deal more lust.

“Perhaps if you are done with your yoga,” Alexander began in a low voice. “You can do some _other_ stretching?”

Leon fell back onto his shoulders and then twisted onto his side. He turned so that his front faced Alexander, raising his brow haughtily at the other man as he stretched his lower leg out and then wrapped his arm around his upper leg. He lifted and his legs split at more than a right angle, foot pointing straight up in the air and then more as Leon deepened the stretch.

“Like this?” he asked.

Alexander’s lips parted on an unsteady breath. “Also good,” he admitted. “Not what I was thinking.”

“Hm.” Leon rolled over, back to Sasha, and repeated the stretch with his other leg. Without looking behind him, he replied, “You’re going to have to be more specific, then.”

“More specific?” Alexander murmured. “I see. Are you asking to play, _kitten_?”

Leon let his leg go and sat up on his buttocks. He curled one leg so that the flat of his foot was planting high against his inner thigh and stretched the other to the side. He leaned over his stretched leg until he was able to wrap his hands around his foot. “What kind of game?” he rumbled back. He counted out ten seconds and then switched sides.

Alexander put one hand on the arm of his chair to push his body up. His belt only let him go so high off the seat, but he managed well enough. The other wrestled with the waistband of his thin sweatpants until they were halfway down his thighs, allowing his erection to pop free. He plopped back down and wrapped a leisurely fist around himself.

“The kind of game where my kitten gets cream at the end.”

Leon snorted. “That was awful.”

“And yet, you are blushing.”

“I’m working out,” he defended himself. His eyes glanced away.

Alexander smirked, catching his lie. “Does my kitten want cream?”

Leon’s tongue ran over his bottom lip. He pulled his legs together and then stretched once more until his chest practically laid on his thighs. The position was more uncomfortable than it should be, and not only because he was erect. He was helpless but to keep his head raised and stare at Alexander’s long-fingered hand stroking his wet dick.

“Mew for me, kitten,” Alexander purred. “Do you want cream?”

Alexander was glistening with sweat from his workout still, hair damp with strands sticking to his forehead, and he just looked so fucking good half-naked.

Leon brought his legs to the side and then pushed up onto his hands and knees. With practiced ease, he crawled to Alexander’s side.

Obediently, he opened his mouth and his tongue lolled out.

“Closer, kitten,” Alexander invited. “Here, in my lap. This treat is just for you.”

Leon slid his hands over Sasha’s knees and then lifted his upper body onto the other man’s lap.

Sasha smelled of salt and musk and his spicy deodorant. Leon’s eyelashes curtained over his lust-large pupils and he licked a dainty stripe over Alexander’s knuckles. At last, he pressed a kiss to Alexander’s cock head, spongy and wide.

“How do I get the cream?” he asked, already knowing exactly how.

Sasha watched him with heavy eyes. “You open your sassy mouth,” he instructed, and his pointer finger dragged over Leon’s lips. “And you suck on my cock until it feeds you.”

Leon breathed out shakily with a slack jaw, blowing hot air over Sasha’s cock and watching it twitch. His hands wandered further up, sliding over slick, hot skin. Muscles shivered just beneath his fingers. “Will you do that for me, kitten?” Sasha purred. “Will you suck my cock with that haughty mouth until it feeds you?”

Leon answered by popping the glans into his mouth. His tongue lapped and twirled over the broad head, tasting salty and bitter pre-cum. He probed his tongue against the tiny hole there, feeling it wink frantically as it leaked. His cheeks hollowed and he suckled diligently.

Alexander groaned above him. His hand moved over his cock, knuckles lightly bumping against Leon’s busy mouth, and his other came to stroke through Leon’s hair.

“A good boy,” Alexander murmured, and Leon bobbed his head down further, almost taking cock and fingers both into his mouth. “Such a good boy for me.”

Leon’s eyes shut in ecstasy. There was sweat and musk and sex coating his tongue. A part of him figured that this should taste disgusting, but he was far too fucking excited by the thought of licking the salt straight from Alexander’s skin after every workout to pay that thought much attention.

Leon swallowed more of him into his mouth. He gurgled as his lover struck against his gag reflex and Alexander helpfully put his hand over the length of his penis that Leon could not take to stop him from choking.

“So beautiful… My kitten is so gorgeous. Look at me. Look at me, kitten.” Leon did so from beneath his lashes. Lips blushing darkly as he pursed around Alexander’s length, cheeks hollowed. Alexander leered down at him. “Gorgeous eyes. You make sucking cock look so innocent with those hazel eyes. We know better. No kitten existed that was not devious.” Alexander brought his other hand in, rolling his testicles in his palm as Leon sucked and bobbed. Leon slurped messily with his mouthful, saliva dripping down his lover’s girth and fist where Leon could not reach.

“My handsome kitten,” Alexander gutteraled. “Just like that…” He stopped playing with his sack to caress Leon’s cheekbone with the back of his hand, thumb feather-light over Leon’s temple. “Loved one.” His head fell back on his neck, eyes pinched shut and mouth dropping open. His abdominal muscles flexed beneath Leon’s hands, cock flinching toward his belly button, and Leon groaned as he followed hungrily.

He sucked one last time, tongue molded to the girth of Sasha’s cock, and it jerked in his mouth as it spurted seed. Alexander’s pre-cum was salty and bitter, but his sperm was something sweet, mixing to create such an aroma that reminded Leon – _very_ vaguely, but somehow still – of caramel. He swallowed as much as he could, a trickle of cum leaking over his chin and down the rest of Alexander’s fist. He followed it, tongue lapping at bony knuckles and pronounced veins, and an unexpected spurt of cum landed… in his _fucking eye_.

Leon flinched back with a hiss, hands automatically flying to his face. “Sonofa _bitch_!”

“H-huh?” Alexander’s head was still tilted back. He swallowed thickly, his throat audibly clicking, and was slow to realize the injury Leon had taken. His lips pressed tight together, eyes squinting.

“Don’t you dare laugh,” Leon growled threateningly, blinking painfully. “Don’t you _fucking_ dare.”

Alexander’s shoulders shook. With obvious herculean fortitude, he swallowed back mirth as he cradled Leon’s face in his messy hands. “Ah, poor kitten,” he crooned. “Such a messy kitten. Did you get cream in your eye?”

“I will end your entire fucking existence, asshole, don’t think I won’t.”

Alexander lost the war and his head dipped forward, bumping against Leon’s forehead as he cackled uncontrollably. Leon managed to blink spunk out of his eye and wipe away the excess with his damp shirt.

“Laugh it up.” Leon ran a hand up the defined muscles of Alexander’s slick back, over ribs to his trapezius and then _clawing_ over to his deltoid, nails biting into glistening skin. Alexander curved into the abuse with a gasp. Leon’s fingers slithered from there into thick, dark hair and pulled sharply, just the way Alexander liked. His lover’s cackles dried up instantly into a surprised and needy groan, limp cock twitching fruitlessly over his thigh. Leon wasn’t a fan of pain, but Alexander was certainly excited by it. “You still have to return the favor.”

Alexander’s head was pulled back by the force of his grip, neck taut with tension. He managed to lick a path along the ridge of Leon’s jaw from his precarious angle. Thank fuck he was still strapped into his chair or else he might have slipped to the floor. Leon leaned in closer to accommodate him, standing on his knees instead of crouching.

“I do, do I?” Alexander murmured lowly. “Does my kitten want to be petted?”

Leon smirked. His free hand covered Alexander’s chin, thumb dipping between thin, pink lips. “Your _Kitten_ ,” he drawled, “wants a nice little tongue bath.”

“Where does my kitten want a tongue bath?” Alexander asked. He pursed his mouth around Leon’s thumb for a brief suck and then nibbled on the pad of his digit.

Leon’s body shuddered, torso arching. Alexander’s knees dug into his abdomen. “Let me put it this way,” he rumbled. “Would you like some cream?”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot escape this pairing right now, so anyone left in this fandom is going to have to suffer my obsession. This story was inspired after a discussion with the amazing author AnotherAnonO and after watching this video --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pcy812b-9p8. Dude straight up does pull-ups while still strapped into his wheelchair. Like, damn, okay! How much weight does that add? And you can't use your legs for leverage either, that is straight up upper body and abdominal muscles. I can't even do pull-ups with my legs and without being strapped to extra weight. 
> 
> I decided that Alexander and Leon would be the kind of couple to exercise together, and I've read often enough about Leon being flexible to decide that Leon does yoga while Alexander works on his upper body strength.


End file.
